Żabek
|Płeć = Mężczyzna|Rasa = Żaba|Oczy = Żółte|Waga = 500 g|Skóra = Zielona z pomarańczowymi akcentami|ukryjN14 = tak|Zdolności = *Pływanie *Skakanie|Lubi = *Biga *Wędrówki}} – nieantropomorficzna żaba, zwierzak i przyjaciel kota Biga, mieszkający razem z nim w chacie w Mystic Ruins. Żabek czasami ucieka od Biga, co zmusza kota do szukania swojego przyjaciela. Historia Wczesne życie Żabek poznał kota Biga i zaprzyjaźnił się z nim. Przyjaciele przybyli do dżungli w Mystic Ruins. Zamieszkali tam w drewnianej chacie i wiedli spokojne życie, spędzając większość czasu na beztroskim łowieniu ryb i odpoczywaniu. Sonic Adventure Żabek zadebiutował w grze Sonic Adventure. Jest on głównym celem gracza na poziomach Biga. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Żabek połknął ogon Chaosa, przez co wyrósł mu własny ogon. Następnie zbudził Biga i zabrał mu Szmaragd Chaosu. Żabek uciekł do Station Square i uciekł do miejskich kanałów, skąd przeszedł do Twinkle Parku. Później uciekł do IceCap. W dżungli w Mystic Ruins znalazł i połknął drugi Szmaragd Chaosu i zbiegł do Sand Hill. Złapał go tam Tails i odzyskał szmaragd. Kiedy Big wystraszył lisa Żabek wyślizgnął się mu z rąk i uciekł znowu do Station Square. Żabek został w końcu złowiony przez Biga w Emerald Coast. Szybko zabrał go jednak E-102 Gamma i dostarczył na Egg Carrier. Doktorowi Eggmanowi zależało na żabie z tego powodu, że połknęła ogon Chaosa i Szmaragd Chaosu. Żabek został zamknięty w akwarium w Hot Shelter, skąd wyciągnął go potem Big. Po wyjściu na zewnętrzny pokład bohaterowie próbowali uciec, ale złapali ich Doktor Eggman i Chaos 4. Eggman zabrał żabie szmaragd i połączył go ze zdobytym przez siebie wcześniej szmaragdem. Po otrzymaniu go Chaos 4 przybrał formę Chaosa 6. Następnie doktor porwał Żabka i rzucił go Chaosowi 6, przez co potwór odzyskał ogon. Na pomoc przybył Sonic, który obiecał pomóc w uratowaniu Żabka. Big połączył z nim siły i udało mu się wyłowić przyjaciela z ciała Chaosa 6. Następnie zgodnie z poleceniami Sonica postanowił uciec. Żabek i Big znaleźli rozbity na pokładzie okrętu Tornado 2. Mimo uszkodzeń Big bezpiecznie sprowadził go na ziemię. Po wylądowaniu w Mystic Ruins Żabek i Big wrócili do swojego beztroskiego życia. Sonic Heroes W Sonic Heroes Żabek i Chocola zostali porwani przez Metal Sonica, ponieważ robot chciał od nich pobrać dane Chaosa. Big dołączył do Team Rose, aby uratować przyjaciela. Ostatecznie Metal Sonic wypuścił Żabka i Chocolę na wolność po tym jak Team Rose pokonali Egg Emperora. Zadowolony Żabek wskoczył Bigowi na głowę. Potem razem z pozostałymi przyjaciółmi pożegnał Amy, która zaczęła gonić Sonica. Sonic Colors (DS) W Sonic Colors Żabek ponownie uciekł, o czym wspominał Big. Nie wiadomo dlaczego tak się stało. Aby go szukać Big udał się do Niesamowitego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana. W Aquarium Park spotkał Sonica i Tailsa, którzy powiedzieli mu że Żabek mógł już wrócić do domu. W innych grach Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing [[Plik:Giant Froggy.png|thumb|Powiększony Żabek w Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing]] Żabek pojawia się podczas gdy Big wykonuje swój specjalny atak. Posiada tutaj swój ogon z Sonic Adventure. Podczas wykonywania ataku Big wyciąga ogromnego Żabka i łapie się jego ogona. Wielka żaba pędzi skokami do przodu i miażdży napotkanych zawodników. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games thumb|left|Żabek znaleziony przez Biga W grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Żabek pojawia się w trybie fabularnym w wersji na Nintendo 3DS. Wraz z Bigiem przybył do Anglii, ale zaginął. Big znalazł go potem w Stonehenge i zabrał ze sobą na ceremonię otwarcia letniej olimpiady. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U thumb|Żabek na trofeum Biga Żabek pojawia się w wersji na Nintendo 3DS na trofeum Biga. Sonic Runners Żabek pojawia się w Sonic Runners, gdzie towarzyszy Bigowi w różnych przygodach. Podczas wydarzenia Birthday on Windy Hill Żabek i Big byli drodze na przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica z pozostałymi członkami Team Rose, kiedy zostali zaatakowany przez Doktora Eggmana i jego roboty. Na szczęście zostali uratowani przez Team Sonic, i wrócili na przyjęcie urodzinowe. Podczas wydarzenia Tropical Coast Event Żabek i ''Big razem z Team Rose był w drodze na plażowy kurort. Spotkali tam Team Sonic i dołączyli do szukania z nimi pereł (które w rzeczywistości były skarbami ukradzionymi przez Eggmana). W trakcie łowienia ryb, Żabek i Big wyłowili Doktora Eggmana z wody i dowiedzieli się od niego o jego planach przejęcia kontroli nad Mother Wisp. Sonic i jego przyjaciele dowiedzieli się o tym i wspólnie powstrzymali naukowca. ''LEGO Dimensions Żabek pojawia się w misji Biga. Kot miał z nim iść na ryby, ale gdzieś go zgubił. Big prosi gracza o pomoc w odnalezieniu przyjaciela. Żabek przemieszcza się między lokacjami w Adventure World Sonica. Misja kończy się dogonieniem go w Carnival Night Zone. Big uznaje wówczas że Żabek pomógł mu znaleźć idealne miejsce do łowienia ryb i przystępuje do tego ze swoim przyjacielem. Gracz otrzymuje w nagrodę złoty klocek. Sonic Forces: Speed Battle [[Plik:Froggy Speed Battle.jpg|thumb|left|Żabek w Sonic Forces: Speed Battle]] W Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Żabek ma szansę pojawić się czasami tuż przed metą pod koniec wyścigu. Jeżeli w grze brał udział Big the Cat, Żabek pojawia się po przekroczeniu mety. Charakterystyka Osobowość Żabek nie wydawał się okazywać zbyt wielu emocji w grach. Wiadomo jednak że przyjaźni się z Bigiem i uwielbia spędzać z nim czas. Kiedy Żabek połknął ogon Chaosa, starożytny potwór przejął nad nim kontrolę i rozkazał połknąć Szmaragd Chaosu i uciec od Biga, aby dostarczyć szmaragd Eggmanowi. Wygląd Żabek jest zieloną żabą z czterema kończynami. Na jego ciele pojawiają się pomarańczowe paski. Oczy są żółte i posiadają czarne źrenice. Jeśli Żabek połknie ogon Chaosa i Szmaragd Chaosu to wyrośnie mu ogon. Moce i umiejętności Żabek potrafi wykonywać wysokie skoki, a także pływać pod wodą. W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach Żabek jest Mobini - nieantropomorficzną żabą i najlepszym przyjacielem Biga. Podobnie jak w grach wypił ogon Chaosa i Doktor Eggman próbował go za to złapać, aby przywrócić Chaosowi jego ogon. Został uratowany przez Biga i od tego momentu uczestniczył z nim w kolejnych przygodach. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave Żabek i jego historia stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. Sonic X Podobnie jak w grach Żabek był najlepszym przyjacielem Biga. Pochodził ze świata Sonica, ale w wyniku drugiej Kontroli Chaosu znalazł się w świecie ludzi. Żabek brał udział w wydarzeniach sagi Chaosa, które były adaptacją tych z Sonic Adventure. Połknął wówczas ogon Chaosa i Szmaragd Chaosu, a Big i Chris próbowali go znaleźć. Ostatecznie Żabek został odzyskany i od tego momentu pojawiał się przelotnie, podobnie jak Big. Galeria Artwork Froggy SADX.png|''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' Big Sonic Channel 1.png|''Sonic Channel'' Froggy ikona.png|''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' Froggy-0.png|''Sonic Runners'' SFB Froggy.png|''Sonic Forces: Speed Battle'' TSRO Froggy.png|''Team Sonic Racing Overdrive'' Modele SA Model Froggy.png|''Sonic Adventure'' Chronicles Model Froggy.png|''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' Ciekawostki * W epilogu Sonic Adventure Big przybywa do Station Square bez Żabka. * Na poziomie Frog Forest, z Sonic Heroes, pojawiają się wielkie żaby zsyłające deszcz, które wyglądają prawie tak samo jak Żabek. Sam Big wspomina, że Żabek pochodzi z tego lasu. * W Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing i Sonic Runners Żabek wciąż posiada ogon. en:Froggy ru:Фрогги de:Froggy es:Froggy fr:Froggy Kategoria:Zwierzęcy przyjaciele Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni